Christmas Parties and their Crowds
by VRG-80
Summary: What will Yamamoto find in his room after he spills some tea on himself at the Vongola Christmas Party? 8018, written in Yamamoto's POV.


**HEY GUYS MERRY CHRISTMAS:D I trust that you guys had an awesome day, ne? Hmm. I posted this at 1.13 am, 26 December 2011. WHY ARE MY FICS ALWAYS 1 HOUR LATE:( … I should start writing earlier I guess… Well. 8018 this time, carry on reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And Yamamoto. Sadly:(**

As was with most other Vongola-style parties, the Christmas-themed one was too, held at Takesushi. Hung from the ceilings were red and green tinsels, while a gigantic pine tree sat in the corner of the restaurant, courtesy of the Vongola Ninth. Rainbow decorations were adorned all over the towering tree, all the flame colours coming together to form the perfect tree for that party.

With Christmas carols tinkling softly in the background, I smiled at the cow-suit clad kid that lived together with Tsuna. Being a good host, I was naturally the one serving the guests. Giving him a plate full of Takoyaki, Lambo screamed in delight and started gobbling up every single one of the flour balls. I laughed and ruffled his hair, moving on to the kozo, who was sitting at the table nearest to the tree.

Smiling down at him, I passed Reborn a plate of fatty tuna together with a pair of chopsticks. Looking up slightly at me, the kozo narrowed his eyes and asked me a confusing question.

"Hey Yamamoto, why isn't your… should I say, _unusual_ crush to this party?"

Frowning a little, I fell deep into the well of thoughts, and I wondered about what Reborn had meant. Thinking was not my strongest point, as Gokudera was so kind to mention it almost every day, and I knew it. Slowly trying to decipher the kid's words in my head, I just stood there for a while and stared into empty space before I gave up and asked Reborn what he meant. However, he just smirked, picked up his chopsticks and started eating.

Even as I moved on to pass Miura her Tamago sushi, my mind was not where it was supposed to be. Absentmindedly walking towards the table where the girls were sitting at, I didn't notice the cup of green tea sitting abandoned by the edge of the table. Accidentally kicking the table leg, the cup jerked and slipped off the table, spilling onto my shirt.

"Ara ara, Takeshi! Why are you always so careless? Quickly go upstairs and change before you catch a cold okay?" Tsuyoshi said in a stern voice, looking at his son with half admonishment and half affection. With a quick "Hai, Oyaji!" I jogged up towards my room, passing all the display swords that we had hung up together on one of our free days.

As I padded nearer the door, I heard shuffling noises coming from behind my room door. My eyes narrowed slightly as I heard somebody flipping through my papers on the table. Grabbing the nearest sword, the _Ame no Ken_, from the wall, I sneaked closer and burst into my room with Shigure Soen Ryu First Offensive Form, _Shajiku no Ame, Axle of Rain. _

_Clang!_ The flat side of my blade clashed against steel tonfas. Immediately, I dropped my offensive stance and put down my _Ame no Ken_. Even before I looked into his face, I had already known who it was.

"Why the hell did you attack me? Kamikorosu!" I smiled at the obvious irritation in the Cloud's face. That irritated him even more and he lunged towards me again. Side-stepping the attack, I dodged behind Hibari and grabbed his tonfa from behind, just as I had done after Gokudera's Storm Ring Battle.

"Mah mah, Hibari, calm down ne? This is my room, and when I heard some flipping, I thought there was a burglar in my room! But it turned out to be you so everything's alright now, okay?" Glaring at me, the skylark narrowed his eyes. Letting out a small "Hmn", he turned back to where he was facing the window, and told me to get out.

"Haha, uhh Hibari, this is… my room…? I need to get a shirt because I spilled some… green tea on… my shirt… Ne Hibari, what are you doing in my room…?" I let out a nervous chuckle, wondering why _HIBARI_ would be in my room. It was like a dream come tru—Wait, what was I thinking? I turned my attention back to Hibari, only catching the last part of his mumbles.

"… won't let me bite any herbivores to death during the Christmas party even though they're crowding right in front of me…" Hibari spat out the last few words in spite. Even I could tell he was bursting to just go down to the restaurant and beat up my friends. No wonder he was hiding in my room.

Trying to calm Hibari down, I laughed a carefree laugh, my body automatically relaxing around the other guy. Why was I feeling like this? I wondered to no end, as the feeling of proximity was new to me as, I guessed, it was to him.

Ducking down towards my cupboard, I pulled off my shirt and started rummaging for another clean one in my drawers. I found my favourite blue T-shirt there, and dug it out from the pile. Turning around to look at Hibari, I noticed he was shifting _awkwardly_ in front of me!

Just as I was about to comment on that, something dropped from the ceiling and hit Hibari's head. Growling under his breath and breaking our eye contact, Hibari leant down and picked up a small branch of leaves. _A Mistletoe!_

Automatically, I leant forward and… Kissed Hibari.

Immediately, fireworks started bursting in my stomach. I wrapped my long arms around Hibari's body and pulled him closer towards mine. I could feel his heartbeat beating against my bare chest, his warmth seeping deep into my skin. My heart started jumping erratically too, and I couldn't help but think, _'Is this… love?"_

Even with my confusing thought, I closed my eyes in contentment as I realized what Reborn was referring to. I had never even noticed my own feelings! The kozo was really observant! But wait, this is _Hibari_! What will he do to me for kissing him…? Apprehensively, I waited for Hibari to respond to my impulsive actions…

He had frozen when my lips had touched his, but now, I could feel his body slowly softening against my chest. When he was resting fully on me, he put his arms around my neck, pulling my face down closer to his. My heart went straight into overdrive, my thoughts instantly blanking out.

When we finally pulled away from each other, Hibari's hand still around my neck, both of us were breathless. Even in that position, Hibari scowled and asked me why I had kissed him. My mind still facing a blank, white wall, I merely shrugged and blurted out the first, random thought that was on my mind.

"You're supposed to kiss the person you're standing with when you're under the mistle toes, aren't you?" He scowled at my answer.

"Herbivore! Why did you even have that hanging on your ceiling?"

"Oh, I found it in the decorations cupboard yesterday while Oyaji and I were preparing the tree downstairs! I thought it would go well with my glow-in-the-dark stars, so I brought it up and stuck it up there with some tape. I guess the tape wasn't that good, huh!" Hibari just shrugged and took his hands off my neck, turning to face the window once again, whistling for Hibird.

"Ne Hibari, your reaction… Does that mean you like me too? Does that mean you want to be my boyfriend?" Just as Hibird perched on his finger, Hibari froze. Sensing his reaction, I smiled behind him. Not daring to break the moment or force him to sway in either direction, I stayed right where I was, not moving an inch.

"… Yes…" The small whisper brought a humongous grin to my face. Laughing out loud, I bounded towards Hibari and wrapped my hands around his waist from behind.

"Thank you Hibari, for the BEST Christmas present you could ever have given to me!"

**Well. It's done! Hope you liked it:D Reviews are fully welcome:) For those that read my other fic, **_**What I would do for you**_**, I'll be updating it next! Latest by next week! Ohh, and I updated my profile to have all the update-latest-by dates! So if you want to find out when the next chapter/fic is coming out then check out my profile okay! Thanks once again! Review please, and MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ONE AND ALL:D**


End file.
